Arabian Nights
by Reizna
Summary: Prince of Persia x Aladdin crossover, in which Dastan is a street rat, Tamina remains a princess, Nizam a vizier and Bis is monkey-like. / "And your beard is so...twisted." / "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" / "Get the Dagger!"


Shush! This is something I wanted to try out. I won't be surprised if this has crossed a lot of people's minds. Onward to a small ficlet with hardly a plot. This is just an experiment with a scene from Aladdin, written out of boredom. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia or Aladdin.**

* * *

"You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Nizam is yelling at the guardians. Normally, Tamina would protest as she is the Head Guardian and Holy Priestess, but something caught her eye. Standing on the ledge of the tower adjacent to theirs, holding a rope, is Dastan.

She held her breath.

The chamber she, the guardians and Nizam were one jump away from being saved.

He makes a signal to her, waving the end of the rope. He needs help. She would give him a chance to sneak in unnoticed until it was too late. She makes a face. There is one thing that comes to mind.

Seduce Nizam.

She gives Dastan a look that he owes her before heading off, treading across the chamber lightly and seductively.

"Nizam." She called, causing him to turn her way. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

"That's much better." Nizam chuckles, drawing near her.

The guardians look at her in surprise. This is Tamina the trickster whom they have not seen since she was a child. They all turn and see Dastan swing from the opposite tower. They understand and silence themselves.

"Now tell me more about myself." Nizam commands.

She drones on about things about him, physical things – which Tamina forces her lips to say. The princess watches Dastan move through the room under the cover of the guardians. They have caught on to her plan.

"And your beard is so…_twisted_." As she says this, she drapes her arms over Nizam's shoulders. With her hand, she motions Dastan to move forward with his curved blade out. "You've stolen my heart."

That was when one of Nizam's henchmen, a Hassansin notices Dastan. Zolm proceeds to beckon his snake to sound the alarm – only to be stuck in the head by a Persian blade. His body falls, but different arm (than the one which stuck the man down) catches Zolm before he noisily hits the ground.

"That street rat was right, brother. Our uncle _is_ seizing the Alamutian throne."

"How could you trust him, Tus?" hissed the man who killed the Hassinsin.

The two continued to hide in the shadows, watching Dastan carefully.

"There was something there in his eyes. It is the same way when I look into yours, Garsiv." Tus continues to finger his prayer beads. "It is as if I know him, or rather I should know him."

They watch the rest of the scene unfold but a rogue snake slithers in the line of vision. Garsiv then hurls his blade into the snake, striking its head and killing it instantly; however, there is a loud clang when the iron blade stabs the beast, also scratching the marble floor.

The disturbance shifts Nizam's attention elsewhere.

Tamina sees no other choice. She grabs Nizam's face with both hands and kisses him. Inwardly, she frowns. She was not expecting to kiss _him_, but rather Dastan that moment in time.

Garsiv and Tus look at each other, cringing. Their uncle is old enough to be Tamina's father. They glance at Dastan, who looks just as horrified.

As the kiss is broken, Nizam starts to speak, "That was-"

That was when Tamina knew there was trouble when Nizam was staring at the crown sitting on her head. The reflection!

Dastan had been spotted!

"You!" Nizam shouts. Dastan then runs to seize the Dagger of Time, but he is thrown back via a magical force conjured up by Nizam. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

"Get the Dagger!" Dastan yells to the Alamutian princess. He sees hope in her eyes.

"No!" Nizam roars. A wave of forbidden magic ripples, causing the chamber to shudder. Tamina loses balance on the way to grab the Dagger of Time. Before she can get up, she is sealed in an hourglass. She looks up. Her eyes meet Dastan's; her hope has turned into nothing. She merely stares at him.

Dastan has seen this before.

"_DASTAN!_"

He hears her voice screaming, her voice betraying her eyes. She does not want to die.

But she did not open her mouth to scream.

"Princess, your time is up." Nizam chortles at his pun as the sand begins to pour over the princess, beginning to drown her. It is not funny at all.

"_DASTAN!_"

Dastan hears his name being called once again, but this time, accompanied by a brief memory. He sees Tamina falling to her death. It is enough to snap him out of it. "_Tamina_!"

His voice is joined with another. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots his closest friend, his street brother – Bis carrying a sword, attempting to slide down from the top-most window via the tapestries. The grand vizier takes a notice of the new comer and sets fire to the tapestries. Bis's tugging also helps destroy the art by unraveling the threads.

However, Bis is already down before them and shoots a look, speaking sourly, "Oh nice shot, Nizam."

"Things are unraveling fast, boy."

This is ridiculous!

The Dagger must be protected, Dastan knows, but for Tamina to lose her life to ensure its safety, it was ludicrous. Dastan knows what he must do, but he can't do it. He inhales sharply. He must…

* * *

"Dastan, are you listening to me?"

The Lion of Persia snaps out of his reverie – only to have the Princess of Alamut glare at him. Their daughter is sitting beside, laying her head on Tamina's lap. Dastan opens his mouth to say something, but he cannot find the words. Where is Bis? He is supposed to be where Tamina currently sits.

Tamian continues to glower at him.

Dastan cannot show weakness.

"You put our darling daughter to sleep again in mid-day!" Tamina scolds, pointing out to the balcony, toward the sky and the burning sun. "Which story were you telling her?"

"Our story with a few changes?" Dastan replies cheekily. "Schezererade won't be able to know."

Tamina's glare only worsens. After their wedding, Dastan had told her of their little adventure and how he turned back the Sands of Time. It was her only request that no one else would know about this tale – not even their own daughter. "A few changes? I don't recall you being a street rat when we first met, nor Nizam being part of my court."

"Of course not." Dastan laughs. His laughter causes the Alamutian princess soften her gaze. She is much more beautiful when she is not angry. He smiles at her and asks, "Have you heard the tale of street rat Aladdin and his Princess Jasmine?"


End file.
